


The Villain I Appear to Be

by AshGoat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Teasing, but hey did you know that there are fics on here of the movie planes trains and automobiles?, i wanted to name this planes trains and automobiles, idk man they'll probably fuck at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGoat/pseuds/AshGoat
Summary: Robotnik and Stone are on a mission abroad, Stone is hoping that this is a chance for them to become closer but Robotnik is even harder to open up than he thought.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 15
Kudos: 157





	1. Boarding

Stone idly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stood in the brightly lit airport, well, maybe it was normally lit, but at this hour in the morning, it felt like staring straight at the sun. He was positioned quietly behind his boss, Dr. Robotnik, who was mouthing off to some poor worker about the flight they were about to embark on. 

“I swear,” Robotnik started once they were allowed any further, “If we just took one of my jets, we could be there by now.”

“Sir, I’ll remind you again that we were specifically instructed to take a legal flight t-,” Stone’s words were cut short by his sudden realization that the doctor was very comically mocking Stone’s speech with a lazily puppeteered hand. 

“Yeah, yeah I get it. Listen, Stone, if you’re going to say anything at least let it be something useful,” Robotnik put ever so bluntly.

“Of course, sir.”

The two continued through the airport. Fortunately, to Robotnik’s delight, their first class tickets granted them a much shorter waiting time. Though this delight was completely diminished the moment they made it to the security check. All of the sudden, Stone was almost grateful for how early they had arrived at the airport as it took Robotnik half an hour to remove all the electronics off of his person. Stone was honestly impressed. 

After they got their baggage and passports checked, all they had to do now was wait to board. Robotnik and Stone sat side by side in the crowded airport. Though the passing conversations of strangers seemed deafening, Stone still felt as though it was extremely quiet. 

Should I say something?

It had been almost a year since Stone was assigned to Dr. Robotnik, yet it felt like the awkwardness of the first month of work never wore off. This was Agent Stone’s first mission abroad with the doctor and he was only slightly hoping that they could bond just a little. Even that was a lot to expect out of the doctor. Stone had quickly learned that Robotnik wasn’t too showy with his emotions, which is to say Stone wasn’t completely sure if the doctor even had emotions. Still, Stone had such a high admiration for his boss, he was a genius and he knew it. 

Well,

Stone supposed he had a little more than just admiration for Robotnik.

But he would usually brush those feelings aside. It wasn’t professional to have such feelings for your boss. 

Speaking of, Stone glanced at the doctor. Robotnik was idly staring into space, hardly blinking, it almost startled Stone. 

“Uh, sir?” 

With a blink, Robotnik seemed to have come back to reality and fixed his gaze on Stone.

“Ah, I was just wondering if you would like me to get us some coffee, sir?”

“Oh god, yes, I feel like I’m going to turn to dust,” Robotnik responded, exaggeratedly exasperated.

“Alright sir!” Stone gave a warm smile before standing up and strolling towards the nearest cafe on their level of the airport. Stone perused his options, nothing seemed to be to the doctors usual standards. Stone wished he could have just brewed something himself, but this’ll have to do. Stone got their coffee and headed back to Robotnik, who was back to staring into space, this time with a frustrated hand pinching his brow.

“Here you are sir,” Stone interrupted his thought, passing him the coffee.

“Oh, thank god you’re here. You know I think I’ve lost brain cells just from being around some of these idiots!” Robotnik announced, quite loudly, eliciting some looks from bystanders.

“Naturally sir, though, I’m sure it’s hardly a dent on your impressive IQ”

Robotnik’s expression turned just a tad bit cocky, “Yes, of course.”

Suddenly, a voice came from overhead, telling them that their plane was ready for boarding. The two presented their passes before stepping through the flight bridge. They were guided to first class and when they found their seats, stone slid robotnik’s carry on into the overhead storage and then sat down himself.

After an additional hour of waiting, their plane was finally off. It was only a matter of time before the doctor had taken out a small machine and was idly tinkering on it. Stone never dared to interrupt Robotnik, especially now as Robotnik was sliding on a pair of headphones. Though, this didn’t mean Stone was completely isolated from the doctor. Every now and then Robotnik would order for Stone to hold something or grab something for him from his bag. 

Whenever Stone wasn’t helping Robotnik, he idly tapped away on his phone. Stone tried reading a few eBooks he had downloaded but they didn’t really interest him. Especially since Robotnik, after learning that Stone was reading them, promptly spoiled the entirety of each book. 

Stone had supposed it was simply because the Doctor was excited about the book, but still, Stone doubted that. Robotnik didn’t get excited about anything.

As the hours passed, the lights within the cabin started to dim.

Except…

Stone looked to Ivo, while every other passenger was at least trying to sleep, there he was. Lit up by a small lamp. Tinkering on his contraptions. Of course, Stone was tired, but he’d never fall asleep when the Doctor could need him at any moment. Robotnik didn’t look tired or annoyed as he usually did when dealing with humans. Instead, he had the slightest glint of happiness in his eyes. Minuscule. But Stone could see it was there. He had always noticed it, when Robotnik was in a fit of mad hypothesis or when one of his inventions finally started working. 

Stone cherished those short moments. When Robotnik looked him with that genuine excitement within him. Stone felt as though he was stealing something that didn’t belong to him in those moments. 

“I’ll no longer be needing you for tonight, Stone.” Robotnik told Stone, pulling him out of his trance. 

“Thank you, sir.” Stone replied, almost in a whisper. 

Stone’s heavy eyelids spoke for themselves and he, nearly immediately, fell asleep.


	2. Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain is very big, but my meat is bigger

Stone was awoken by a bright light flooding into the cabin accompanied by the sound of idle movement. He adjusted himself for a moment and checked the time. If everything went according to plan, they should arrive in just over an hour. Stone glanced over at the doctor who was awake, of course. 

I don’t ever think I’ve seen him asleep.

Before Stone could get a word out a flight attendant strolled up next to them, offering a variety of victuals. Stone ordered for them both a very needlessly complex coffee order, to which the flight attendant responded with a weary smile. 

“I swear, once we’re off this plane, you’re going to be the only person making my coffee, Stone,” Robotnik huffed after receiving his coffee, “I don’t think I can stomach anymore of this airport trash.” 

“Yes, sir.” Stone replied.

A compliment! . . . Sort of?

Soon enough, the plane landed. Stone and Robotnik were able to get off the plane and claim their baggage rather quickly. Unfortunately, as the two stepped out of the airport, it began to gently rain. Stone pulled out an umbrella for the doctor while they found their way towards the car provided by the government. It was a sleek model, no doubt chosen by the doctor himself since he couldn’t send his own creations over. 

Stone held open the passenger side door for Robotnik before sliding into the driver's seat himself. They pulled out of the parking garage and onto the traffic laden streets. 

Everytime the car came to a stop, Stone became acutely aware of how silent the car was. Robotnik was once again blocking everything else out with the music of his headphones while he idly tapped away on one of his heavily modified phones. 

The repetitive sound of rain tapping away at the roof of the car. Robotnik’s occasional sigh. The only two things occupying Stone’s thoughts outside of his focus on the road. 

“Hold this for me, Stone.” Robotnik held out one of his phones

“Wh- Sir, I’m driving?” 

“Stone, I believe I just told you to hold something for me, not to question me.”

Stone pursed his lips and took the phone that Robotnik was holding out, shifting his posture to drive with one hand instead of two. Stone glanced at the doctor for a moment while the car was stopped. He was multitasking on two different phones, essentially replicating to the best of his ability how he would normally work in his regular lab. He gave a sort of half smile at this, seeing the doctor trying to adjust to not having access to all his usual devices.

-

An hour passed before they made it to a tall office building. As they pulled up to the main entrance, Stone handed Robotnik the umbrella and dropped him off.

Before heading inside Robotnik leaned back into the car, “I expect a latte when I get out of this meeting, and I presume everything is prepared for our hotel reservation?”

Stone nodded, “Yes sir, of course.”

Robotnik shut the car door and headed inside while Stone parked in their reserved spot. Cold raindrops hit Stone gently as he made his way towards the main entrance himself. The buildings warm air immediately conflicting with Stone’s now slightly damp suit. He made his way towards the nearest staff kitchen with some direction from an employee. 

Stone quickly got to work. He had an idea of how long Robotnik’s meeting may last but Robotnik seemed to work on an internal schedule that nobody but himself knew while also expecting everyone to know. Stone stationed himself at the counter. He preheated the nearby french press before beginning to grind the coffee beans. Once the french press was heated he poured the ground coffee into it and began to gently stir it. Setting a timer on his watch, Stone moved over to the fridge to grab the milk and began to steam it in the french press as well. A light ringing alerted Stone to grab the coffee and stir it momentarily before the milk was ready. Stone poured the coffee into a tall cup and slowly poured the milk in, stirring as he went. Snapping a lid onto the cup, Stone stepped out of the kitchen.

Stone checked the time on his watch as he approached the meeting room that Robotnik should have been in. He should be getting out sometime right about . . .

A crash could be heard from within the room.

Ah, now.

Robotnik dramatically burst through the door, snatching up the cup from Stone’s hands, “I swear Stone, I’ve met worms less vapid than some of these laughable troglodytes,” the doctor spat out, not bothering to spare the feelings of the members of the room he just exited.

-

Umbrella in hand, Stone led Robotnik to the car. Luckily the hotel was just a block away from the office building. Stone stole a glance at the doctor who was nursing his coffee while he muddled off about the incompetence of those around him. Stone was aware of how little the doctor had eaten, he’d have to convince him to eat something tonight. 

Stone was brought out of his thoughts when they pulled into their reserved parking space at the hotel.

“Grab the bags, Stone.” Robotnik ordered as they exited the car.

Stone huffed as he watched Robotnik stride rather quickly through the hotel’s main entrance. Stone was left to grab their luggage and carry it all inside, which wasn’t hard, but Stone wondered how the doctor survived at all before he had any type of assistant.

Stepping into the hotel lobby himself, he saw a kneeling Robotnik taking a swab of the lobby’s floor. Stone was too tired to question the doctor so he approached the front desk and told the woman working there about their reservation. After a short conversation, Stone received a key card. He waved it in Robotnik’s direction to signal that they could go. 

“They cleaned their lobby this morning,” Robotnik stated as they stepped into the elevator, “let's hope the rooms are kept to the same standard.”

Reaching their floor, Stone fumbled with the card for a moment before unlocking the door to their room and holding the door open for Robotnik. 

Robotnik himself was ready to unceremoniously collapse into his bed but suddenly halted his stride completely as if he had hit a brick wall.

“You have to be shitting me.”

Stone came up behind Robotnik after setting down their luggage, “Sir, what’s the problem?” he asked before realizing completely what the problem was.

There was one bed.

“Stone.”

“Sir?”

“Go down to the lobby and tell the pathetic human behind the desk about this mistake and to fix it.” Robotnik sneered.

Stone nodded and pulled the door open to leave and returned back to the lobby. Exasperatedly, Stone explained the situation to the woman behind the counter.

“Sorry sir but there's no way for us to change your room, especially this late into your reservation.”

Stone quietly thanked her and turned away. He huffed, running a tired hand through his hair. The Doctor wasn’t one to take things not going in his favor lightly. As Stone idly thought of things to say to possibly make this better for Robotnik but more so himself, he suddenly noticed the dining room adjacent to the lobby. 

-

Stone unlocked the door as he balanced the plate of food in one hand. Robotnik, who was sat at the small desk, looked up at the returning Stone, “Well?”

“We’re stuck with this room sir.”

Robotnik let out a loud sigh, standing up, “Of course we are. Stone, I don’t think that you could convince a chicken to crow,” Robotnik began to approach Stone. 

“If you’d like sir I could sleep on the floor,” Stone suggested.

“Yes I suppose that would be sufficient,” Robotnik started, approaching further still, “but if you did that, I would have to hear your insolent whines of a sore neck and back, and we can’t have that.”

Stone opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw a shift in Robotnik’s expression. 

The two of them looked down to see that the plate that Stone had in his hands was halting Robotnik from getting any closer.

“Stone?”

“Yes, doctor?”

“Why do you have that?” 

“I thought, maybe you’d like to eat sir?”

Robotnik punched the bridge of his nose, backing off from Stone and collapsing back into his chair. “You ‘thought’, Stone. It seems like that’s all you ever tell me you do.” He turned back to his phone, “But I rarely ever see proof of this statement.”

Stone’s shoulders fell sort of dejectedly but he wasn’t going to give up. Stone set the plate on the desk next to Robotnik’s work. They made brief eye contact before Stone set off to get ready for bed. Closing the door behind him, he decided he’d rather take a shower in the morning. He slowly undressed, deciding that he could just sleep in his undershirt and a pair of old pajama pants. After brushing his teeth, Stone exited the bathroom.

Stone was so clearly exhausted but before getting into the bed, he just looked at it for a moment. His mind shouldn’t wander like this, it’s just a bed, even if Robotnik did sleep, nothing would happen. Stone sighed as he shifted into the bed, he closed his eyes, and, due to his exhaustion, almost immediately passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I have never even thought of coffee before writing this chapter?


	3. Drifting

A gentle buzzing had made its way into Stone’s dreams, nuzzling him awake. Stone tiredly lifted his head, grabbing his still-buzzing phone and finally turning off the alarm. He heaved himself out of the bed, spotting an already showered and dressed Robotnik at the same desk he was at when Stone fell asleep. The undisturbed blankets next to him suggested that Robotnik hadn't even touched the bed.

"Finally, you're awake," He started with an obvious annoyance in his tone, "Get ready or we'll be late."

Stone nodded and quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom. The lights stinging his still tired eyes, he undressed and stepped into the shower. As the cold water hit him, his thoughts all suddenly caught up with him. 

Had the doctor even slept? 

He wasn't sure why he was so concerned about the doctors sleep schedule these days, but the man ran like a machine. It wasn’t healthy. Someone as smart as Robotnik should know that. 

Stone finished his shower, turned off the water and slipped into his suit. He hurriedly finished his routine and stepped out of the bathroom. Robotnik was at the room door, impatiently tapping his foot. Stone made a gesture to Robotnik to start leaving without him, which he did, before going to fetch his phone. As he made his way towards the exit, Stone stopped at the desk Robotnik had possibly slept at and noticed the plate Stone had brought him last night.

It was empty. 

Stone smiled to himself, glad that the doctor had finally eaten something. 

-

The two slid into the car once more, Robotnik settling in his seat with a sigh as Stone pulled the car out of the parking garage. It wasn’t raining today, just rather cloudy Stone noted. 

“Once you’ve got my coffee, join me in the meeting today, Agent Stone.” 

“Of course, sir.”

Stone was pleasantly surprised, though, he had joined the doctor in a number of meetings, recently Robotnik had excluded him from joining.

The car pulled into a parking garage adjacent to the same office as the day before, this should be the last time they visit this specific office if all went well. 

As they stepped inside the building, steps echoing throughout the immense lobby, Stone waved Robotnik off and headed towards the staff kitchen to make Robotnik's usual coffee. 

Stone quietly stepped into the brightly lit meeting room, a few of the members inside gave him a passing glance. He handed the doctor his coffee and took his place behind him. 

The meeting consisted of five participants, not including Robotnik and Stone. They prattled on for hours about matters that maybe Stone should have been paying attention to but everytime he tried to focus he found himself sort of blocking out their talk and staring into space. 

No

He wasn’t staring into space

He was specifically staring at the back of his boss’s head. His tense shoulders leading to a stern neck and a neatly trimmed haircut. He noticed the doctor would often shift in his seat, fidgeting around with his hands now and then. Damnit, he wasn’t paying attention to the meeting either. Though standing directly behind him, Stone could picture Robotnik’s expression perfectly. Furrowed brows, tongue in cheek, and a passing eye roll anytime one of the others said something particularly stupid. It was enough to put a smile on Stone’s face. 

Halfway through the meeting Robotnik stood up, causing a sudden wave of silence, he casually motioned for Stone to follow him as he started out the door, which Stone of course complied with.

“Uh, sir? The meeting wasn’t over,” Stone stammered once they were out of the room.

“Do I look like an imbecile, Stone? I know.”

“Then why, exactly, are we leaving?” 

Robotnik stopped, turning to Stone in the large hallway, “I was given the order that if I were to quote, ‘explode with anger’ as I did yesterday, the funding for my project would be cut indefinitely.”

Robotnik began walking again, this time a little quicker, “And when placed in a room with five bootlicking dimwits, the only way to prevent that was to leave.” 

“But sir, don’t you think we should go ba-”

“Oh I didn’t know you were a dimwit as well, Agent.” Robotnik spat as he pressed the button to signal an elevator, “Perhaps once we get back to the hotel you can lick my boots clean, would you like that?”  
Only silence followed as they stepped into the elevator. Robotnik let out a deep sigh after pressing the button to go to the first floor. Stone himself was for some reason, he didn’t know, trying to stand perfectly still as he fiddled with his hands. 

The elevator let out an electronic beep every time they went down a floor. 

Robotnik shifted in place for a moment before speaking, “The coffee was acceptable today.”

For a moment, Stone untensed, looking over to Robotnik, “Of course, sir, only the best for you!”

“Alright, don’t get too excited,” Robotnik huffed.

Stone forced back a smile. Though Robotnik’s sudden departure from the meeting meant an extended stay at the current location, Stone wasn’t too annoyed by it. He felt as though he had become just the tiniest bit closer to his boss. 

-

As they stepped outside the building and headed towards the parking garage that same cloudy sky preceded them, this time it took on a light salmon color, signaling the afternoon. 

“Are you hungry sir?” Stone asked, once they reached the car.

“Not particularly, Stone.”

Stone nodded, he understood this response but it absolutely was not going to stop him from getting his boss a protein bar or something, no man could live off caffeine alone.

Once the two had made it back to their hotel room, Robotnik returned once more to his place at the little desk, covered in papers, each displaying their own scrawlings of complex equations. Robotnik had mentioned previously that paper and pen was his least favorite medium for getting his thoughts out. However, without his usual technology, this was all he could use. Well, that and a few of the best phones money could buy that were also scattered about the room.

Stone set a protein bar on Robotnik’s desk without a word before he prepared himself for bed. He slipped into a simple T-shirt and pajama pants, still not quite sure what was and what wasn’t appropriate to wear in front of his boss. Stone usually slept naked or at the most a pair of boxers, and that definitely wasn’t appropriate. He’d honestly wear his suit to bed to avoid the awkwardness of it all but that was the least ideal option. 

Stone finally climbed into the warm bed, setting his alarm before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back, pls take this I know it's not much but I promise the next chapter is where y'all get a meal

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in years pls excuse me, this chapter is very short but I expect to make them much longer as we go. I legit just wanted to get past this fucking plane part.


End file.
